classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buick Park Avenue
The Buick Park Avenue is a full-size luxury car built by Buick. The nameplate was first used in 1975 for an appearance option package on the Electra 225 Limited. It became an Electra trim level in 1978 and its own model starting in 1991 after the Electra was discontinued. Two generations of the Park Avenue were manufactured in the United States until 2005, while in 2007 the nameplate was revived on a large Buick sedan built by Shanghai GM for the Chinese market based on the Holden Caprice from the WM/WN range. The nameplate is derived from the affluent New York City boulevard, Park Avenue. As a sub-model The Park Avenue remained part of the Electra model family though 1990 however, Electra references were dropped starting with the 1989 model in conjunction with the addition of the new top trim line Park Avenue Ultra. Some considered the 1989 and 1990 models the "true" first generation Park Avenues but those cars were still technically Electras. The Park Avenue didn't become a standalone model until 1991. 1st Generation The 1991 Park Avenue, introduced in July 1990, utilized GM's C platform. Inspired in great part by the 1989 Park Avenue Essence show car, the Park Avenue's silhouette was often compared to that of contemporary Jaguars and many of its styling cues, including a large 'dollar-grin' grille mounted to the hood, rounded lines, and full-width tail lamps made their way to other Buick models restyled in the 1990s. The Park Avenue was Buick's largest front wheel drive sedan; the even larger rear wheel drive Roadmaster returned to the lineup in 1991 (station wagon) and 1992 (sedan). The base model Park Avenue came with a 3.8 L naturally-aspirated V6 engine and plush velour interior upgradeable to leather. Starting in 1992, the Ultra came with a 3.8 L Supercharged V6 engine and standard leather interior. Many consider the supercharged model to be a "sleeper" due to its exceptional acceleration, despite its large size. The Park Avenue received various exterior and interior cosmetic changes, as well as powertrain updates, during this run. Some of the new options and features added to the first generation included side airbags, automatic ride control, interactive traction control, and programmable magnetic variable-effort steering. European Market The Park Avenue was available in Europe from 1991 to 1996 and varied from the North American version by featuring a truncated taillamps with separate amber turn signal indicators and red brake lamps, wider numberplate bezel, fitment of rear red fog lamps, headlamps with different lens pattern, white front side running markers, amber front turn signal indicators, side turn signal repeaters, "flagpole" external rear-view mirrors (mirrors on US version are fixed and do not turn), stronger seat belt and anchors, "softer" air bags, metric speedometer and gauges. They are to comply with the European regulatory and safety standards. This generation of the Park Avenue was the last Buick to be officially marketed by GM in Europe. This move was to reduce the "cluttered" model range that confused the European consumers. After 1996, Cadillac and Chevrolet remained the sole General Motors North American brands to be sold in Europe. Category:Buick Category:Post-war